Herencia oscura
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Hermione harta de que su familia le oculte cosas, emprende una busqueda esperando saber la verdad, él la ayudara en el proceso, recordándole quien es ella sin el peso que lleva su apellido
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!!!**_

_**Bueno antes de que se me hechen en cima por sacar una nueva historia sin terminar las otras, dejenme contarles mis motivos aunque primero me gustaria decir que no voy a dejar ninguna de mis historias jamas bajo ninguna circunstancia tal vez tarde un poco en subir los caps pero lo hare no lo duden, bueno aclarado este punto puedo continuar con la razón de esta mi recien nacida hija, mis musas se han rebelado y ahorita solo escribo lo que ellas quieren y no lo que tengo que escribir así que aqui esta el nuevo (no tan nuevo pues ya hace mucho que me rondaba esto) capricho de mi mente, La otra causa es que hace pocos dias cumpli un año aqui en FF y festejar tambien mis 600 reviews puesto que la verdad yo pensaba que no iba a recibir ni uno, no saben como me emociono cada vez que recibo uno ...**_

_**Respecto a la historia mas vale aclarar las cosas desde el principio, la historia es clasificación M, por el lemmon, tambien esta Hermione es un poco OOC no mucho pero si haría cosas que ella no y lo podrán ver en el sig cap, yo sigo con mi idea tal como en pureza de amor de que Hermione pudiera ser una sangre limpia, Este Draco será muy apegado a el de los libros, Grindelaw nunca estuvo en la carcel ni tuvo nada que ver con Dumbledore en el aspecto amoroso no se dio el famoso duelo entre ellos y mantuvo un perfil bajo ya sabran mas adelante de por que, la historia empieza a desarrollarse en el verano para el sexto año despues de la muerte de Sirius Black, creo que es todo por ahora **_

**_Parejas: Draco Malfoy /Hermione Granger Hermione Granger/ Allan Riddle _**

_**Summary: Hermione harta de que su familia le oculte cosas, emprende una busqueda esperando saber la verdad, él la ayudara en el proceso, recordándole quien es ella sin el peso que lleva su apellido**_

_****_

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que reconozcas me pertenecen son de JK, la trama y los demas personajes son mios

* * *

Un grupo de seis personas estaban reunidas en un enorme comedor color ébano, con un banquete como para alimentar a un ejército completo, se oía de fondo una canción perteneciente a una ópera, independientemente de eso la cena transcurría en un incomodo silencio. Las seis personas estaban conformados por una mujer joven de ojos cafés, tez blanca y cabello castaño recogido en un elegante moño, con facciones amables y de mirada sabía que se encontraba sentada a lado de su esposo; un hombre de ojos verdes, con cabello rubio y rizado, bastante atractivo, se le veía molesto pero no decía absolutamente nada, en la cabecera un hombre de avanzada edad con el cabello largo y cano hasta los hombros de ojos verdes y mirada profunda miraba hacia su izquierda a los tres muchachos que estaban, el primero era su nieto, que era una copia idéntica a su padre los mismo ojos, el mismo color de piel y el mismo cabello lo delataban, el veía con adoración a su abuelo mientras que los otros dos jóvenes solo prestaban atención a su plato, a lado del chico rubio estaba otro chico totalmente opuesto a el, su cabello largo arriba de los hombros negro como la noche y lacio, sus ojos eran de color verde tan oscuro que podrían ser negros, no despegaba su mirada del plato mas que para observar de vez en cuando por un segundo a la señorita que se encontraba a su lado, visiblemente molesta que ni siquiera comía ni miraba a nadie, su cabello castaño caía sobre su espalda mostrando unos hermosos rizos, el parecido con la mujer que tenia enfrente era notorio a excepción de la textura de su cabello, la nariz y la forma en que fruncía el ceño, igual que su hermano, que su padre y que su abuelo, su Abuelo al ver lo molesta que estaba hablo

-Hermione, quita esa cara por favor estamos en el comedor, cuando paseemos a la sala podrás hacer las preguntas que quieras, así que come cariño

Su tono era seguro intransigente y molesto, Su hermano que respondía al nombre de William dijo

-Deberías de poder disimular mas tu enfado, de cualquier modo nosotros somos los que deberíamos de estar molestos mira que ser amiga de Harry Potter

-William, escúchate te estas comportando como un crío, Hermione no sabía que existe gente con la cual es mejor no juntarse, pero te aseguro que verá que no le conviene y se alejara y dejara de formar parte de ese grupo

Hermione trataba de contener a lo que decían Allan y William, se sentía traicionada., incomprendida, quería saber todo lo que le habían ocultado en sus quince años de vida y no podía esperar a que terminara esa dichosa cena

-No pedimos la opinión de ninguno de ustedes dos así que guarden silencio y sigan en lo suyo- dijo el papa de Hermione

-Si Padre-contestaron al unísono

La madre con tal de aligerar el ambiente inicio la plática

-Allan ¿es cierto que Victor Krum dejara de jugar esta y la siguiente temporada?

-Si Madre sabes que hay cosas más importantes ahora que el quiditch, este año emprendemos EL VIAJE, William y yo, me sería imposible asistir a los entrenamientos y partidos

-Será una lastima con lo que me encantaba verte volar

Hermione estaba impactada, claro que ella sabía que Victor Krum era ni mas ni menos que su Allan, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que hablaran de eso como si fuera cualquier cosa

-Prometieron que iría con ustedes, ¡se van a ir!

-No puedes venir con nosotros Hermione, es peligros no vamos a ponerte en riesgo- dijo Allan

-Ese viaje lo llevamos planeando desde hace años, no es justo

-Tu tienes que ir al colegio, no se trata si es justo o no, deja de hacer berrinches como niña malcriada, iremos cuando salgas de Hogwarts, será arriesgado y aun no tienes los conocimientos suficientes para venir - respondió molesto el pelinegro

- No soy una niña odio que me trates como tal, y sabes que mis conocimientos son suficientes para el viaje

- Pues es así como te comportas no esperes que te trate de otra manera y no afortunadamente aun no tienes los conocimientos necesarios

- Basta! es suficiente- Dijo el abuelo de los jóvenes

Los dos se quedaron callados, pero Hermione al instante dijo

-Con permiso estoy cansada, no dejare pasar esto lo saben quiero respuestas y explicaciones mañana, buenas noches

Hermione cruzo la gran estancia y se fue hasta su habitación que quedaba en el tercer piso, mientras que en el comedor se hablaba de lo que le dirían a Hermione

-Hermione no esta preparada para escuchar todo, es demasiado inteligente y querrá investigar mas si lo que se le va a decir no es lo suficientemente conveniente, esta muy apegada con el enemigo esto podría resultar contraproducente, necesitamos que este de nuestro lado y sacar provecho de la situación, aun es muy joven para que la involucremos en nuestros planes

-Nosotros éramos incluso más jóvenes que ella cuando nos unimos a él- rebatió William

-Pero nosotros toda la vida supimos lo que ella no, a nosotros nos educaron para esto a ella solo la encerraron en la biblioteca a leer un montón de libros mientras que el abuelo nos enseñaba a desarrollar nuestra magia y aprender artes oscuras- respondió Allan

-La educación de los tres siempre ha tenido un propósito y el de Hermione es muy diferente al de ustedes, ella no lleva sobre los hombros la responsabilidad de la familia, su hermana se casara con un mago sangre pura que este en la misma causa que nosotros, siempre hemos estado en la posición de protegerla y salvaguardar su integridad que no se les olvide

Allan y William asintieron con la cabeza y se mostraban serios

-¿Es por eso que estas tan molesto con ella Abuelo?-preguntó William

-Todos estos años la hemos protegido, ¿como quieres que este?, si mi nieta estuvo a punto de morir por manos de nuestros aliados, ¡esta en el bando enemigo y quieres que este tan tranquilo!, este tiempo le hemos ocultado cosas para que lleve una vida tranquila y ella lo único que ha hecho es poner su vida en riesgo a lado de Potter, es necesario que se vaya enterando de las cosas Allan tiene razón, Hermione no puede saber todo se asustara, necesito que ustedes dos después de que se hable con ella mañana la convenzan que las cosas se han hecho por su bien, no me interesa como lo hagan, pero no quiero ver a Hermione todo el día haciendo preguntas y enojada ¿me oyeron?

-Si abuelo

-¿Alguna cosa que quieras agregar George?

-Hermione querrá ir a pasar las vacaciones en la casa de un amigo, me gustaria saber si Voldemort estará aquí al finales de verano para darle la autorización a que se vaya

Allan carraspeo y dijo

-Los planes de Padre es pasar aquí antes de que emprendamos el viaje, yo opinaría que la mandaran a un crucero o a un curso de verano muggle, no sabemos que clase de familia sea esa

-Va con los Weasley, por cierto Voldemort ¿Viene con tu madre?

Jane hizo una mueca al oir y eso mientras Allan respondía

-Bellatrix viene por una temporada, pero con la captura de Nott, Malfoy, y Mcluciber, no podrá ausentarse tanto tiempo la necesita aquí

-¿Cuánto esperaran para liberarlos?

-Voldemort esta furioso con Lucius lo dejará un rato mientras se desquita con su hijo, ¿saben que es lo que planea hacer con Draco?, quiere que mate a Dumbledore, si no lo hace ya pueden saber que final tendrá el heredero de los Malfoy, todos sabemos que esa causa es perdida, si a ti abuelo te ha dado batalla Dumbledore, Malfoy no aguantara ni a los tres minutos, hay que reconocer que el director de Hogwarts es buen mago pero esta del bando de las causas perdidas, se que a ti te gustaría acabar personalmente con él tal vez puedas llegar a un acuerdo ahora que pase una temporada aquí y hacer un poco de caridad con los Malfoy

-Dumbledore es tan intocable como lo es Potter, el niño Malfoy puede tratar de acabar con él, no lo hará, al fin tendré que hacerlo yo, bueno ahora al tema que nos interesa: Hermione, ella sabe que tu, Allan eres adoptado, no sabe quienes son tus padres biológicos y es mejor que no se entere por ahora, aunque tal vez deberías comentarle a Bellatrix pues estoy seguro que ya la cazo

-¿le hizo algo?- Allan trataba de mostrarse tranquilo pero no lo disimulaba del todo si Bella se había atrevido a tocarle un solo cabello a Hermione tendrían serios problemas

-No, pero la conocemos, para todos Hermione es una sangre sucia y amiga de Potter lo que la hace un blanco para todos los mortifagos

-Pero no podemos decir quien es, tenemos que ocultar todavía eso, estoy seguro que mi hermana no dirá que es sangre pura así que podemos confirmarle eso, ella no aceptara que si es una excelente bruja es debido a su sangre, no al menos enfrente de todos los que la despreciaron por "ser hija de muggles"- dijo William

-No estoy dispuesto a que Hermione corra peligro, así tengan todos los mortifagos que saber quien es ella para que no la toquen lo sabrán-Aseguro Allan

- Dirán que es una traidora por estar con Potter, ellos no saben ni tienen por que saber por que ella no sabe nada aún-agrego William

-No se atreverán a desafiar mi palabra, el único que lo tiene que saber es Voldemort y lo sabe

-Tal vez no se atreverán pero hay que estar al pendiente, ese asunto quedará en tus manos Allan- dijo su abuelo

Allan asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su vista a su madre que le miraba agradecido por salvaguardar la vida de su hija

-Padre le tienes que prohibir que se siga juntando con Potter

-No lo haré William tu hermana es terca y si se lo prohíbo mas lo hará, nos conviene mantenerla vigilada y a gusto, por lo menos sabemos que los de la Orden no le harán daño -Lo que dice nuestro padre tiene razón le diremos que callamos lo de nuestra familia por miedo a represalias con tus hijos, se lo creerá, pero habrá que encontrar una solución al apellido, no podemos soltarle así como así que es una Grindelaw, como tampoco podemos seguir fingiendo ser Granger- argumento Allan

-Lo del apellido no diremos nada, se enojará doblemente cuando se entere de la verdad, le diremos que en vacaciones de invierno lo sabrá, y veremos como van fluyendo las cosas si de plano sigue igual o peor pensaré en la posibilidad de cambiarla a Drusmtrang, aunque ponga el grito en el cielo, nunca me ha agradado que vaya a Gryffindor

-A nadie- contesto William

-Me retiro tengo cosas que arreglar, Madre- tomo la mano de Jane y la beso delicadamente-Padre, Abuelo, William- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida

Hizo lo mismo que Hermione y fue hasta su habitación.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bueno cualquier duda que se haya presentado en este primer capitulo haganmela saber, sus reviews siempre son bienvenidos, espero que les haya gustado **_

**_nos leemooos_**

**_besiitooos_**

**_bye_**


	2. No soy una niña

_**Holaa!**_

_**Lamento la tardanza, perdi mi memoria mande a areglar la lap, el exceso de trabajos y tareas y mi falta de inspiración para terminar el capitulo no fueron de mucha ayuda, pero aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, espero que les guste**_

* * *

En su habitación se cambio poniéndose el pijama y su bata azul marino, y fue silenciosamente hasta la habitación de Hermione. Abrió la puerta, Hermione yacía sobre su cama, las luces estaban apagadas; camino sigilosamente mientras se iba quitando la bata, que dejo en los pies de la cama y se adentro en ella, Hermione al sentirlo reclamo

-Largate Allan, ¿a caso no te sientes mal por meterte en la cama de una niña? Pedofilo

-Por Merlín Hermione, sabes que te comportaste muy infantil, Eres bastante enojona

-Pues tu cada día te pareces mas al abuelo

-Gracias

-no es un cumplido

-Lo es pero no discutiré eso, date la vuelta, me molesta bastante que me des la espalda

-No quiero

Allan rodó los ojos y sonrió, la conocía bastante bien y sabía como quitarle el enojo, su mano viajo lentamente hasta el borde del camisón de Hermione mientras que ella tembló ligeramente, él subió la tela suavemente, Hermione volteo y busco sus labios para besarlo, se besaron durante varios minutos mientras que él acariciaba sus piernas, se detuvieron para tomar aire, Allan se acerco hasta su cuello para besarlo, ella cerro los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la sensación, él al ver que ella empezaba a perder el control le preguntó

-¿Qué tal tu año?, espero que obtengas solo extraordinarios en tus TIMOS

Hermione se tenso un poco ante eso, las exigencias en su familia muggle o mágica como apenas hace unos días se entero eran las mismas, no esperaban menos de ella sobre todo Allan, con un poco de esfuerzo logro responder

-Fue productivo el año, hubiera sido mejor si la loca de Umbridge no hubiera aparecido por ahí, y bueno espero sacar solo extraordinarios como bien lo dijiste tú

Las manos de él viajaban por todo el cuerpo de Hermione que trataba inútilmente poder respirar sin dificultad

-Los sacarás cariño eres brillante, ¿te hizo algo Umbridge?

-¿es de relevancia que te lo diga ahora?- dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro al ver como iba bajando el recorrido de sus besos

-No ahora no, después si, aunque estaba complacido por ese decreto que hizo al no permitir que los alumnos se acercaran tanto…

-No puedo creer que te enteres de todo, de cualquier forma no logro entender como ese estupido decreto te haya complacido.

-Nadie se podía acercar así a ti

Allan estaba completamente encima de ella sin lastimarla y besaba por encima del camisón sus senos

-Imbecil, ¿crees que dejaría a alguien estar tan cerca de mi?

Allan sonrió ante su respuesta y respondió

-No lo creo

Hermione, esperaba que de una vez por todas él terminara lo que siempre empezaba y que se negaba a terminar ya que el alegaba de que aun era muy chica, pero como siempre se quitaba en cima de ella y se recostaba a su lado, ella se volteo hacia él como pidiéndole una explicación; Ella en poco menos de dos meses cumpliría la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, el la miro y molesto dijo:

-Ya sabes que es lo que pienso Hermione

-Es que todo esto se remonta a que crees que soy una niña te recuerdo que no eres tan grande, estoy harta de que en cada uno de los aspectos en mi vida traten de sobreprotegerme, te lo repito ¡no soy una niña no me voy a romper uno necesito que ni tu ni nadie me protejan de las cosas se cuidarme, no te quiero en mi cama así que abstente de visitarme!

Hermione se paro de su cama y fue hasta al baño a encerrarse, no quería ver a Allan por lo menos hasta el siguiente verano.

Allan fue tras de ella pero no la alcanzo le cerro la puerta en las narices lo que hizo que se enojara mas

-Te quejas de que te trato como niña y ve como te comportas y no es solo en esto es en todo, por que dime ¿en que momento se te ocurrió emprender un viaje hacia el ministerio?, todos y cada uno de los años que has pasado en ese colegio lo has demostrado poniéndote en peligro, no eres ninguna heroína, no necesitas salvar al mundo, pides confianza cuando solo has demostrado inmadurez, así que no te quejes de por que se te ocultan las cosas o por que no llevo las cosas a otro nivel

Allan tomo su bata y salio del cuarto dejando a Hermione llorando en el baño

**_Al siguiente dia en la Malfoy Manor_**

Narcissa lloraba desconsoladamente en la parte superior de la biblioteca de la mansión; ahora si estaba en la ruina; su marido en Azkaban y su hijo con una misión de la que no saldría vivo. Ella solo esperaba que su hermana llegará seguro ella podría hacer algo por Draco.

Draco que se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su padre pensaba y analizaba sobre su plan. Estaba inseguro, no sabía que pensar acerca de la misión que le había encomendado el Lord. Por una parte era un orgullo que lo considerara capaz de poder acabar con Dumbledore pero por otra parte estaba el otro líder de este movimiento en contra de Potter, los sangre sucia y la supremacía de los sangre pura: Gellert Grindelwald

No era un secreto que la razón principal de que ese mago tenebroso haya decidido unirse a Voldemort era para acabar con Dumbledore, Draco dudaba seriamente que Grindelwald dejará que él matara a el director de Hogwarts.

Un joven alto con el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros con ojos verdes que se podían confundir con el negro irrumpió en la biblioteca sintiéndose el rey del mundo, Draco lo fulmino con la mirada no era sino su primo Allan Riddle, hace a penas unos años se entero que su tía Bellatrix había tenido un hijo de el Lord, nadie sabía acerca de su existencia mas que el mismísimo Gellert Grindelwald

Allan había pasado toda su vida con los Grindelwald, creció junto a los dos nietos del mago tenebroso; conocía al mayor de estos William, pero no conocía a la mujer y algo le decía que no tardaría en conocerla. Los tres habían crecido juntos y se habían criado como hermanos, por eso no le sorprendía que Allan tratara con mucho mas respeto a Gellert que a Voldemort. Allan era un caso especial; en todos y cada uno de los Slytherins sangre pura se ve la insolencia, el orgullo, la soberbia, el egocentrismo y la astucia, pero ninguno tenia tan desarrollado esas "cualidades" como él.

La relación que llevaban los dos era demasiado evidente, ninguno soportaba al otro, para Allan Draco era un niño mimado que estaba más ocupado por las apariencias que por las verdaderas cosas importantes, a diferencia de todos los demás mortifagos Allan veía en su primo a alguien fuerte poderoso y astuto, no lo subestimaba, sabía que en el momento que Malfoy se dejará de niñerías podría ser un impedimento para sus futuros planes, Allan solo esperaba verlo morir en el intento de convertirse en alguien de cuidado, si no ya se encargaría el mismo de eso.

Por otra parte Draco nunca había tenido tanta competencia directa en su círculo hasta que llego ese par, cosa que no le agrado en lo absoluto. Él, acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención siempre, el de mejor familia, con más dinero, y porque no decirlo el más atractivo. William no le preocupaba mucho aunque por el tenia más respeto, su sangre era tan pura como la de él, un joven brillante apenas un año mayor que él, demasiado bueno en el duelo y en las artes oscuras, pero aun así tenía un perfil bajo, bajo comparándolo con Allan a su primo le gustaban que lo veneraran y temieran, pero al mismo tiempo habia cuando pasar desapercibido y cuando llamar la atención.

-¿Tus modales han desaparecido Riddle?, no sabía que en Drumstrang eran algo prescindible.

-Se con quien mostrarlos y con quien no

-Mi madre se avergonzaría si te oye decir eso.

Una tercera voz se unió Hermione odiaba y detestaba con todo su ser cuando Allan le decía lo que tenía que hacer la había dicho que se quedara en el recibidor mientras él iba por su "encargo" del que tenía que cuidar y vigilar todo ese año, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio con quien hablada Tom, Draco Malfoy.

-Te dije que esperaras

- y yo nunca te dije que te iba a hacer caso

Draco por otra parte estaba en shock, ¿Qué carajos hacia Granger en su casa?, Draco miraba fijamente a Hermione como retándose y ella le devolvía la mirada.

-Pero es Malfoy, así que no creo importe mucho ser cortes con él-dijo Hermione

Draco preparándose para lanzarle un comentario ofensivo hacia ella se vio interrumpido por Riddle

-Mucho cuidado en cómo te vas a dirigir a mi hermana Malfoy. Estoy enterado de la esplendida relación que llevaban y como vez las cosas nunca han sido como parecieran- dijo el pelinegro

-Siempre tienes que quitarle la diversión a las cosas Allan, ¿ya ni siquiera voy a poder discutir con Malfoy en paz? No eres el único Malfoy si te hace sentir mejor yo también me acabo de enterar- dijo tratando de ser sarcástica y ocultando el enojo y el ira que le embargaban porque a penas se había enterado de solo la mitad de los secretos que su familia ocultaba.

-Yo le hablo como se me da la gana, tu hermana no es ninguna niña indefensa que no se puda defender sola por si no te has fijado ya es lo bastante mayor y tiene la suficiente inteligencia como para responder por si misma

Draco había dado justo en el punto, Hermione sentía que por fin alguien la veía tal cual como ella cuando se miraba al espejo, Malfoy nunca la había tratado como una niña y sobretodo no la subestimaba.

-Malfoy tiene razón, así que no te metas en mi forma de interactuar con él he sobrevivido cinco años con él en el colegio sin ti a mi lado.

Para los dos era raro se odiaban a muerte y eso no cambiaba las cosas simplemente el hecho de hacer rabiar a Allan hacía que de alguna forma se "unieran" por que joder nadie se metía en su "relación" demasiado comprometedora la palabra pero era lo que ellos tenían ni siquiera Potter y Weasley se metían tampoco lo haría él, tal vez algo cambiaba el hecho de que saliera a la luz que no era una impura pero había un millón de cosas más con lo que podía molestarla y ella también tenía una gran lista aparte de que su padre fuera un mortifago, no podía ser tan hipócrita cuando sus dos hermanos lo eran también.

-No vine a decirte como tratar a Hermione, sino a decirte que la vigilaras, es tu responsabilidad Malfoy que ella siga exponiéndose con el enemigo y es la tuya Hermione que el cumpla su misión. Me voy, tu Malfoy explícale en que consiste tu misión, nada de peros Hermione se lo prometiste al abuelo y lo cumples.

Allan se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione mientras que ella se ruborizaba por ese gesto delante de Draco, Draco era todo menos tonto el unía cabos ese sonrojo quería decir algo, el llego a ver como su primo "alias Víctor Krum" se besaba con Granger, ellos dos se trían algo, ¿hermanos? Si como no. Draco mostraba una sonrisa de lado

-No le gustara para nada lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Malfoy

-No tiene por que gustarle es una orden, omite la información necesaria como hablar de mis padres Malfoy.

-Si eso quieres-respondío

Allan se fue a su tan ansiado viaje mientras que Hermione seguía parada en medio de ese despacho

-Entonces Granger por donde quieres que empecemos ¿por tu relación con Allan o por mi misión?- pregunto Malfoy

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ahora se preguntaran por que Hermione esta tan tranquila, no lo esta pero bueno eso ya lo veran en el sig cap donde su familia le explica mas o menos su situación, espero sus reviews!_**

**_nos leemoos _**

**_besoos_**

**_bye_**


	3. Una Historia

**_Hola!_**

**_Había perdido todo rastro de esta historia, me negué a borrarla porque tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo y sobretodo el hilo de esto... Lamento la tardanza, gracias por los que en este tiempo me dejaron un review o pusieron la historia en alertas o favoritos, estoy retomandola y no la dejaré abandonada =) _**

* * *

Hermione se había quedado pasmada, ninguno en esa sala era idiota como para no entender el significado de las palabras dichas por Malfoy, Draco en segundos se había dado cuenta de la "relación" que llevaba Hermione con Allan.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada Malfoy.

No es que le preocupara mucho que su familia se enterara de su relación con Draco. ¿Acaso no eran ellos los amos de los secretos?, ella también tenía el suyo, menos trascendente que los que le habían ocultado a ella.

-Entonces empezaremos por tu enternecedora historia de amor con tu _hermano_

-El no es mi hermano, al menos no de sangre. Yo no tengo por qué discutir mi vida privada contigo, así que habla.

-No quiero ni imaginarme que pasaba en los pasillos por las noches en la mansión Grindelwald, cuando Allan se pasaba por tu habitación.

Hermione estaba furíca, Malfoy solo lo decía por molestar, pero la realidad no distaba mucho de sus suposiciones.

-Lo que tenga, haga o no con Allan no es de tu incumbencia, mi tiempo es valioso Malfoy y me molesta perderlo contigo- dijo Hermione apuntándolo con la varita-así que o hablas o esta reunión se dará por terminada.

Draco traía una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

-Y a parte de todo no te deja satisfecha, si fuera así no traerías ese humor

Hermione iba a lanzarle un hechizo cuando finalizo de hablar, ¿Cómo carajos se enteraba de todo?, ¿tanto se le notaban las ganas frustradas patrocinadas por Allan que tenía?. Draco había movido su varita a tiempo y logro desarmarla.

-Definitivamente eres estupida, solo a ti se te ocurre atacar en territorio enemigo, deberías saber que las posibilidades que me ganes a duelo aquí en mi casa son una entre mil, aquí no es territorio neutral como Hogwarts, aparte ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? Tu madre nunca te dijo como debes comportarte en casa ajena, ¿Qué clase de invitada trata así a su anfitrión?.

-Haber Malfoy ¿Cómo te explico para que tu cerebro pueda entender lo que te voy a decir? Estoy aquí por obligación y por qué no quiero que mis padres me manden a Durmstrang o cualquier otro colegio que se les ocurra, entiendo que quieren que te ayude, digo con tu idiotez seguramente no lo podrás hacer bien, pero no me han explicado eso se supondría que lo tendrías que hacer tu, pero creo que no quieres colaborar, y sabes por mi mejor entre menos involucrada este en toda esta porquería mejor, así que vamos a hacer un trato, tu finges que me vigilas y yo finjo que te ayudo y todos felices ¿te parece?

-Mira _Grindelwald _aquí la única descerebrada que no entiende eres tú…

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Descerebrada

-No imbecil, lo otro.

-Grindelwald… vaya veo que soy yo el que tiene el honor de decirte a que familia perteneces ¿Por qué no le habrán contado a la niñita?, claro es el enemigo en potencia, juntándose con Potter y esa bola pobres y estúpidos, ¿Quién lo iba a decir? yo haciéndote un favor a ti.

Draco no estaba siendo obra de caridad alguna, quería joder a Allan, él le había dicho que no dijera nada y en ese momento le iba a contar todo.

-Mi familia no puede ser esa Malfoy

-¿Ah no? De veras que solo das la imagen de sabelotodo e inteligente, por que no tienes nada allá dentro. Piensa no seas estúpida ¿de verdad creíste que todo tu magia y poder podía provenir de unos estúpidos muggles? NO claro que no hay algo que se llama genética, una persona de padres horribles no puede ser guapo, tal vez no podrá ser tan desagradable, pero nunca podrá compararse con los hijos de personas bellas, lo mismo pasa con la magia, eso se trae en la sangre, Sangre pura por supuesto; una vez aclarado ese punto te contaré una linda historia.

Había una vez un señor oscuro que trataba de dominar al mundo, (ya sabes que eso se de repente suele ponerse muy de moda) que no podía tomar el control de comunidad mágica en Europa, por que un loco chiflado en busca de la igualdad entre los magos se oponía, no podía hacerle frente a ese loco, ya que sus poderes eran igualados por este, así que decidió postergar el momento hasta que tuviera la suficiente fuerza para derrotarlo , así que se retiro se escondió en Grecia y conoció a una mujer tuvieron un hijo y fueron felices. Tiempo después otro Lord oscuro empezaba a alzarse, entonces el primero se puso en contacto con él y empezaron a unir fuerzas, ellos lo tenían todo controlado, pero existía la obsesión de uno de ellos en combatir la muerte, al otro no le importaba, solo sus ideales y destruir a aquel, que en su momento se opuso a sus planes. Entonces el más viejo de estos le sugirió al otro que la única forma de preservarse en vida aparte de utilizar magia oscura y cosas de esa índole era tener un hijo, así que este obediente escogió a la más fiel de sus seguidoras y engendraron a un hijo, dos años después un bebe acabo con la vida de uno de los señores oscuros, desapareció, poco a poco fueron atrapando a los seguidores, dentro de ellos estaba la madre de aquel niño, algunos más inteligentes lograron burlar al ministerio y salir ilesos, dentro de ellos a los Grindelwald, Parkinson, Nott, Malfoy…

Pero bueno tú te preguntaras ¿qué paso con el hijo del señor oscuro? A pues ese niño quedo en manos del otro señor oscuro quien lo llevo a su hijo y esposa, para que lo criaran como suyo y fin de la historia. Creo que tú conocerás esa parte mejor que yo.

-Estas mintiendo, eso no puede ser, mi abuelo no es Gellert Grindelwald, ni mucho menos Allan es hijo de quien-tu-sabes.

-Veo que captaste bien mi historia, ya veo que tus neuronas están funcionando bien. Despeja tu cabeza y piensa, seguramente hay pedazos o cabos sueltos en lo que tu familia te habrá dicho une cabos y veras que no miento- dijo mostrando una sonrisa encantadora pero muy falsa.

Hermione se dirigió hasta un enorme sillón gris que se encontraba en medio de aquel salón se sentó y empezó a recordar….

Flash Back

Hermione había bajado a desayunar, estaba impaciente, a ella no le gustaban, los secretos y mucho menos las mentiras.

-Buenos días-saludo

Mientras se sentaba en el sillón, toda su familia la veía atentamente

-¿estás de mejor humor querida? –pregunto su abuelo

-Claro, el estar más cerca de la verdad me pone de buen humor, así que los escucho.

Allan y William veían a su padre esperando que el hablara, mientras que su abuelo miraba la chimenea y su madre se veía sus manos nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- pregunto su padre

-¿Por qué me mintieron?, ¿acaso no era más fácil decirme que esta familia era de magos, a actuar como muggles todos estos años?

-Mira cariño nuestra familia fue seguidora del señor Tenebroso hace años cuando tu todavía no nacías y poco después, cuando el señor Oscuro desaprecio todos sus seguidores fuimos perseguidos y nosotros logramos escapar del ministerio, pero a cambio tuvimos que asumir una vida muggle tu padre y yo no íbamos a aceptar una condena en Azkaban con tres niños pequeños, el Padre de Allan murió y su madre fue encerrada en Azkaban y nosotros lo cuidaríamos. Decidimos hacernos pasar por muggles para no levantar sospechas con tres niños y tres adultos magos en una casa nos detectarían fácilmente, y eso sirvió los primeros años hasta que los brotes de magia en William y Allan fueron demasiado evidentes tuvimos que empezar a instruirles y educarles para que aprendieran a controlarla. Tu aun eras muy pequeña, hasta creímos que podrías ser squib y estudiar con tus hermanos podría hacerte sentir mal si no eras como ellos , fue por eso que te alejamos y cuando tu magia empezó a salir a la luz estabas a un par de meses de entrar al colegio, así que decidimos callar, y contarte algo o decirte de tu apellido solo iba a traerte malas miradas y comentarios desagradables, quería protegerte de eso nena.

-Si puedo entender eso, pero creo que cuando me llego la carta de Hogwarts pudieron habérmelo dicho.

-No lo hicimos por que eres muy curiosa podríamos decirte sobre que no éramos muggles pero lo del apellido seguía siendo un tema que preferimos dejar para después cuando ya fueras mas grande

-¿porque creo que no me dirán mucho todavía?

-No es el momento Hermione, por el momento no hablaremos más del tema, hoy tienes que hacer una visita que creo que no te gustará, pero si de verdad quieres seguir en Hogwarts harás lo que te pediré.

Hermione vio con enojo a su padre, estaba entre la espada y la pared

Fin Flash Back

-Ya te habrás dado cuenta que no te miento

-¿Lo supiste todos estos años?- preguntó Hermione

-Ciertamente no tiene mucho que me entere, pero no creas que esto cambia la situación entre nosotros, te sigo detestando.

-Tus sentimientos son correspondidos Malfoy y si me permites tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

* * *

**_Espero sue reviews! _**

**_nos leemos _**

**_besoos_**

**_bye _**


	4. Un Trato

_**Hola!**_

_**Un nuevo cap de esta historia que conforme voy escribiendo me va causando más emoción, creo que podrá llegar a ser lo que me imagine desde un principio después de tantos tropiezos que ha tenido. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favorites y alertas que son las causantes de que no haya tirado la toalla con esta Historia.**_

* * *

El día que había ido a la Mansión de los Malfoy fue cuando Hermione obtuvo más respuestas y no precisamente de su familia y todo gracias a Draco Malfoy, después de ese día guardo el más absoluto de los silencios, su familia no tenía que saber que ella estaba enterada de la verdad, se mostro enojada con ellos y solamente hizo lo que le pidieron pero fue bastante complicado en un principio ya que Malfoy se mostro renuente a compartir con ella su misión.

Para Malfoy ella podría ser muy nieta de Gellert Grindelwald y ser hija del mismísimo Merlín pero también era la mejor amiga del niño que vivió, nadie salvo él veían lo fuerte que era su relación con el enemigo, al final se había hartado de la insistencia de su madre y de la misma Hermione que aunque no le agradaba nada la idea de ser la niñera del rubio no le quedaba de otra que molestarlo ya que día con día la presionaban en su casa para que mantuviera vigilados los pasos que daba Malfoy.

Habían tardado en ponerse de acuerdo en donde se iban a ver, Hermione no quería volver a pisar la Mansión Malfoy, y Draco no iba a ceder a hacer la voluntad de Hermione, al final ella fue más lista al mandarle una carta a la madre de Draco.

La idea de cómo se le había ocurrido hacer eso se la había dado el mismo Malfoy cuando en una de sus cartas había amenazado con escribirle al jefe de su familia (en ese caso su abuelo) de sus malos modales y comportamiento hacia un caballero sangre pura como lo era él. Hermione pensó que lo decía de broma pero en ese círculo al que de pronto empezó a pertenecer y del que desconocía muchas tradiciones y códigos eso era una ofensa para la familia, su madre tuvo que explicárselo y por la cara de susto que puso cuando le conto supo que su abuelo nunca dejaría que pasará el verano en casa de los Weasley y de paso la sacaría de Hogwarts. Le escribió una carta sencilla a Narcissa Malfoy diciéndole que había invitado a su querido hijo varias veces a pasar la tarde en su casa y que él en todas las ocasiones se había negado de forma bastante grosera para alguien con semejante estirpe y buena educación como se suponía que era él, de igual forma ella de muy buena fe olvidaría esas negativas y volvía a hacerle la invitación a lo que la familia Grindelwald esperaba que aceptara esta vez. Eso fue lo único que necesito para que Draco Malfoy estuviera al siguiente día en su casa de forma puntual con un atrapador de almas de oro blanco como regalo para su familia.

Malfoy la odio tanto, su madre no necesitaba pasar por más vergüenzas y la señorita por su testarudez la había hecho sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, había ganado ella esta vez pero para la siguiente ya encontraría la forma de hacerla pasar por lo mismo.

Así que estaban en la biblioteca de los Grindelwald, el lugar favorito de Hermione, Draco en cuanto llego pudo hacerle sentir todo su odio y desprecio, Hermione fingía que todo estaba bien y que nada pasaba, su madre ya estaba al tanto de la mala relación que tenia con el heredero de los Malfoy así que le advirtió que se comportará y ella le haría caso, pondría de su parte siempre y cuando él hiciera lo mismo.

Hermione tuvo tiempo para pensar en muchas teorías acerca de lo que podría tratar su misión, pensó en cosas inverosímiles e idiotas pero su imaginación no le dio para que le pasara por la cabeza la verdad, dejo que Malfoy hablará y explicara a detalle, no lo interrumpió en ningún momento no quería perderse nada ¿sino como lo ayudaría? Al final entendió que no había forma de ayudarlo, para empezar ella no quería saber nada más acerca de eso, quería olvidar todo lo que le había dicho, no haría nada a favor de los mortifagos, no iba a cambiarse de bando así como así solo porque su familia estaba de ese lado, ella realmente creía en Harry y estaba convencida que destruir a Voldemort era lo mejor que le podía pasar al mundo mágico pero ahora nada era tan fácil, necesitaba realmente un respiro para asimilar todo esto.

Por otro lado suponiendo que estaba de su lado, que creía en la causa del señor tenebroso y todo eso quien había mandado a Malfoy a realizar esa misión estaba completamente loco y aun más su abuelo y su padre que pensaban que había posibilidades. No definitivamente no estaban locos sino desquiciados si creían que ella iba a ayudar a Malfoy a matar a Dumbledore, en qué cabeza cabía que dos adolescentes como lo eran ella y Malfoy podían aspirar si quiera a desarmar a uno de los mejores magos de la historia.

-No puedes hablar enserio.

Draco realmente no tenía opción o lo hacia o lo hacía su familia dependía de él, independientemente de eso tenía seguridad en que podía realizar esa misión, después de todo quien podía creer que él un adolescente descarriado quisiera matar a Dumbledore, esa era su mejor arma y no la desaprovecharía

-Si me crees o no, no es algo que me quite el sueño, tú sabes porque estoy aquí.

Se le estaba ocurriendo una gran idea para vengarse de ella en cuanto vio una foto de ella con Allan en esa biblioteca, no podía esperar para llevarla acabo

-Yo tampoco estoy ansiosa de ayudarte, sin embargo haré lo que pueda

Parecía esto como cuando ella empezaba a ceder cuando Ron le pedía ayuda en el colegio. No podía comprometerse a semejante cosa cuando tenía todas las posibilidades de salir perdiendo. Debía de haber una forma de darle la vuelta por el momento sin comprometer a sus amigos ni a su familia.

-No necesito de tu ayuda

Para Hermione él pecaba de soberbio, si quería perder todo en el proceso no era problema de ella, le daría un poco de lástima pero no se llevaría a ella en el camino.

-Malfoy tu no necesitas de mi ayuda, necesitas la ayuda de Merlín, Morgana o de alguno de los fundadores para si quiera moverle el cabello a Dumbledore.

Malfoy a veces pensaba que todo el mundo sobreestimaba la inteligencia de la que Hermione tanto alardeaba, él no era un estúpido Gryffindor que se lanzaría a atacar sin más, él estudiaría todo su plan iba a estar perfectamente organizado y bien fundamentado, hasta ella tendría que aceptar que de que había posibilidades las había.

-No porque nadie lo haya intentado significa que sea imposible.

No conocía demasiado a Malfoy pero estaba siendo muy optimista para ser él.

-Déjame ver creo que alguien lo ha intentado ya, ahh si ese fue mi abuelo uno de los mejores magos de nuestros tiempos y no lo consiguió ¿qué te hace creer que tú podrías hacerlo?

Dependía su vida y la de su familia ¿qué motivación más grande podía tener?

-Tu abuelo quería acabar con Dumbledore frente a frente en un típico duelo mágico, yo estaría verdaderamente estúpido y loco si intentará hacer lo que él.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi abuelo es un loco y estúpido?

-No he dicho eso, como tu bien dijiste él es uno de los mejores magos de este tiempo y yo solo estoy en proceso de convertirme en uno, me falta camino por recorrer lo sé.- dijo muy convencido de su futuro exitoso

Hermione se rio burlonamente.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu plan?

-Ya te dije no quiero tu ayuda, te he dicho cual era mi misión, no esperes más de mi.

Draco estaba preparándose para marcharse, no quería permanecer más ahí.

-Entiende no soy la única que no le agrada la situación, podrás entender mis razones.

-Sí, no sé como nadie ve que tú eres el enemigo, yo realmente tengo cosas importantes que atender y no ver si te metes en líos.

- De cualquier forma podemos hacer un trato que no afecte los intereses de ambos, Tú quieres hacer esto solo y no quiero ayudarte ni que me vigiles y tu tampoco tienes ganas de hacerlo, Intentaré comportarme y tu haz lo mejor que puedas.

-Es lo más razonable que escuchado decirte en toda la vida .

* * *

_**Espero que les guste y que me hagan saber sus opiniones al respecto en los reviews**_

_**Nos leemos **_

_**besos **_

_**bye **_


End file.
